A Blessing in Disguise
by jordygirl
Summary: When Maxes best friend Iggy brings home his cousin Fang Max is skeptical. But when friendship starts to blossom and hard times roll in, he could be just what she needs. Or maybe more... Rated just in case, nothing freaky in this story kiddos.
1. Another Side to Me

**AN: yes, another AH Maximum Ride story. I've been itching to write lately and this is the only thing I've had a lot of ideas about. '-_- sorry. I appreciate reviews, anything you catch or feel should be improved DO TELL! I want to know what you think! Thanks!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over and wacked my alarm clock off the nightstand, shutting it up affectively.

"MAAAXXXXX! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Ella called

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my stubborn sleepy eyes.

Slowly but surely I made my way to the bathroom.

Ugh.

The day was already looking bleak. Not only did my body just not want to wake up, but it was the first day of my second year at Hamilton High.

But then I remembered what was also happening today.

Iggy was coming home!

My best friend Iggy I had known for pretty much my entire life. He was the closest thing I had to a brother and I honestly couldn't imagine life without him. He had gone, unwillingly, on vacation to New York over the summer to visit his Aunt and I hadn't seen him for three whole months! Summer had been pretty boring and uneventful without Iggy to cause trouble with. Ella and Angel were okay, but they just weren't the same.

With that thought I nearly skipped through the rest of the morning, probably scaring Ella and my mom in the process.

Much to Ella's surprise I actually wore the outfit she had laid out for me the night before. It consisted of one purple lightning bolt tank top, dark skinny jeans, my favorite black converse, and a deep gray jacket.

"You look great Max!" Ella exclaimed

"Thanks Ells. Not let's run, moms calling"

When I was pretty young my drunk of a father Jeb had ditched my mom with Ella and me, leaving her to support a family of three all by herself. She never liked to talk about it, but I know it still upset her. She had to work a lot to take care of us so I ended up babysitting Ella most days. I didn't mind though. Anything to help. About two years after Jeb left my mom met Lucy, Iggy's mom. Iggy and I were instant friends. And so were Ella and Iggy's little sister Marie. We call her Nudge though.

I was grinning when we got into the car.

Ella laughed at my rare peppiness.

"Shush" I muttered grumpily

"Whatever you say Max" she giggled

Ella and I hopped out of the car and waved mom goodbye.

"I'm gonna go find Nudge," she said "See you at lunch?"

Ella and Nudge were both freshmen this year, but I wasn't too worried. You could say that I had a bit of a reputation, and **no one **would want to mess with Iggy's little sister.

"Alright, keep out of trouble alright?" I warned "And have a good day"

Ella smiled and ran off.

I sighed and walked off in the direction of my locker, might as well get rid of all this crap while I could.

I had just finished putting all my books away went I felt someone creeping up behind me.

"Iggy!" I yelled

Iggy grinned and returned my hug

"How was New York? Summer was a bore without you" I grinned

"It was okay" he laughed

I noticed how tall he had gotten over the months he had been gone. I had to look up to talk to him now.

"Well you got tall" I wrinkled my nose

"And you" he said "Haven't grown an inch"

"No fair, we used to be the same height" I whined

We smiled

"Come on, I want you to meet someone" he said, pulling away from my locker

He took me over to a small hoard of girls, whispering and giggling to each other. I raised my eye brow in question.

"Nick, come meet Max" he called.

Then, out of the center of raging fan girls came a tall, dark figure.

I'm not going to lie, he was pretty good looking. But I knew the type, probably a player and a jerk.

"This is my cousin Nick, we call him Fang though" Iggy explained "He'll be staying with us for the year."

I held my hand out to shake and he grabbed it.

I figured I might as well be friendly. He was Iggy's cousin after all.

"Max," I offered "Max Ride"

Fang nodded

"He's not much of a talker" Iggy shrugged

"That's okay I think Nudge's got that base covered"

Fang mouth quirked up into a half smile.

"Whoa did I just see a smile from Mr. Dark and mysterious? There is hope yet"

As soon as the words came out of Iggy's mouth Fang's smile disappeared.

"Alright hand it over" I said to Iggy, beckoning my hand.

Iggy rummaged around in his pocket until he supplied a small wrinkled paper, dropping it into my palm.

"You too" I said, extending my hand to Fang.

He looked to Iggy in question.

"Your schedule, Max likes to see if we have any classes together" Iggy said

Fang dropped his in my palm with Iggy's.

I opened both and scanned through both quickly.

**MAX'S SCHEDULE:**

**1****st****: HISTORY WITH MR. SANCHEZ**

**2****nd****: ADVANCED MATH WITH MRS. LARREN**

**3****rd****: CREATIVE WRITING WITH MR. NORRIS**

**LUNCH**

**4****th****: SCIENCE WITH MR. PETERSON**

**5****th****: PE WITH MRS. WICK**

**6****th: ****LANGUAGE ARTS WITH MRS. JOHNSON**

"Looks like you have fourth, fifth, and sixth with me" I said handing Iggy's schedule back

"And you have everything but third and sixth" I said handing Fang's schedule back to him.

It wasn't really strange to get so many classes together at Hamilton, it were a small school.

"Sweet" Iggy said, then took my schedule out of my hand to look at.

"You got advanced Math this year? I got stuck in Algebra 2! AGAIN!" he complained

I grinned.

"Guess that just means I'm smarter than you Iggs"

The bell sounded loudly.

"See you later!"

Iggy waved.

Fang and I headed to first period in silence, but not awkward like was expected, but a comfortable, soothing quiet. It was nice.

Almost all of first period went by without a start; Fang sat by me, probably because he didn't know anyone yet. He didn't talk, but no one did in this class anyway. Mr. Sanchez was a nice teacher, but he was strict, and I even I didn't waste the time trying to get on his bad side.

A few minutes before class ended Mr. Sanchez told us we could pack up early, also giving the okay to talk.

And of course, HE walked over.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked coldly.

"Oh come on Maxi, you know you love me" he said

I smacked his hand out of the air as he moved to play with my hair.

"Don't you touch me" I growled.

"I really thought we could work things out Max, I'm really am sorry about last year"

He reached out again and I pushed his hand away.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I said, a hardness creeping into my voice.

Dylan's face took on a familiar edge.

"God damn Max" he snapped "I swear to god I'll-"

To my surprise Fang was the one to come to my rescue.

"I believe she told you to leave" he said coldly

"This isn't your problem" Dylan growled "Stay out of it"

Fang stood up, towering over Dylan, and looking very intimidating in comparison.

Dylan seemed to sense this.

"Whatever" he said "See you later Max"

The tone he used when he said my name made me shiver.

I turned to Fang once Dylan left.

"Thank you" I said quietly, still shaken up a bit by Dylan's words.

Fangs face softened a bit.

"It's no problem, you sure you're okay?"

A genuine worry echoed in his voice, and I appreciated it.

"Yeah" I sighed "Let's talk about something else."

I honestly hated talking about Dylan. About our history. But I could tell he wasn't going to leave me alone that easily. I guess you could say he was my weakness.

"Tell me about New York"

So Fang did. He used shorter answers to most of my questions, but I could tell it wasn't to be rude, just how he was. Quiet, dark, and hated to draw attention to himself.

I saw potential in him yet.

**AN: SO? What do you think? Drop a review and let me know my lovelies! ;D**

**Write on,**

**Jordy 3**


	2. Fear for the Future

**AN: Asdfghjkl oh. My. Gosh. You guys are the best! I couldn't have asked for a better response! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**FireInMyHeart226: Thank you! Reviewing made my day! And haha yeah, I can't imagine Fang as anything but the strong and silent type sooo '^_^ **

**iceskater7: Thanks for reviewing and I'll do my best to include more detail. Along with grammar it's sort of my writing weakness! And thanks for being honest, I need all the criticism I can get!**

Millenium** Ride: Thanks for reviewing! I'll be sure to stir in some more back story drama in later chapters ;D**

**And a special thanks to: FireInMyHeart226, ImperfectBitch, KatnissMaximumRide,** **rdlacaj, Soar Ride, sugarx123, Maria del Sol de Medianoche**, **and Robert de Spaz for favorites and/or alerting! **

**You guys are amazing! And drop me a review! I wanna hear what you have to say! LOVE YOU! And I thought I should inform you all I'm on the lookout for a beta! As I mentioned earlier grammar…not my strongest point, send me a PM if you're interested!**

Second period was pretty chill. I didn't have Dylan in that class and Fang sat next to me again. I actually liked that he did. It was nice to have someone decent to talk to _and_ not have to worry about a big jerk plopping right next to me. I was really the only one (besides Fang now) that was any good at math. Nudge and Ella were okay, but Math came pretty easy to me, so no friends in that class. It was a nice change.

It turns out Fang was a whiz at math too; but I guess that was kind of obvious seeing as he was in _Advanced Math_.

The period passed pretty quickly and next I was off to Creative Writing. A.K.A the best time of the day. Ever since I was younger I had loved to write. It was great to skip off into a fantasy world whenever you wanted to, especially when it was all yours. This was going to be my second year in Creative Writing, and I was excited. Mr. Norris had said at the end of freshman year that I would be able to move on to more difficult writing assignments this year. I loved the thrill of a challenge.

Mr. Norris smiled as he saw me come in the room.

"Hello Max, did you write over vacation?" he asked brightly

I smiled in return and nodded earnestly "Only enough to fill three notebooks"

Mr. Norris gave a hearty laugh and directed his attention to the class full of juniors.

"Welcome to Creative Writing 2! First I'd like to congratulate you for making it to the second year" Mr. Norris smiled "And second I'd like to ask all of you to take out a piece of paper for our very first writing assignment"

Not one person complained. That's how great of a teacher Mr. Norris is. Nobody in the entire class had a doubt that this would be a fun, laughable, exciting assignment. That's just how it was.

"I'd like you to pair up! Find someone in the class, boy or girl, it couldn't matter less, to write with! We're starting off with a little getting to know you assignment! I would like you to write two paragraphs, one each, for the strengths and weaknesses of your partner! GO"

Within seconds I had a partner, a new girl named J.J.

"Jennifer Joy" she said "But for the sake of my sanity you can call me J.J"

I already liked this girl.

"Max" I said "Just Max"

"Well who do you want to start out with? I'll go first if you want"

A half an hour later we had learned quite a bit about each other.

**J.J.'s Strengths:**

**Volleyball**

**Drawing**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strawberry Ice Cream **

**Her name**

**My strengths:**

**Reading **

**Good memory **

**My weaknesses: (though I was reluctant to share them)**

**Chocolate chip cookies **

**Little kids**

By the end it seemed like I had known J.J. for ages. She was pretty funny and really nice. We exchanged phone numbers and promised to see each other tomorrow as the bell rang.

I was on a friend making roll today!

I met Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Fang at the usual lunch place.

"How's everyone's day been so far?" I asked, enjoying my rare peppy mood while it lasted

"Got yelled at by Mr. Gresher and got a cheerleaders number" grinned Iggy

"I had Nudge in a lot of my classes and met a lot of cool people today" Ella said, biting into her sandwich happily

I smiled at her, glad she was having a good day and that she was making a good impression. As a big sister I wanted her four years here to go by smoothly.

"I'm glad you asked! Well let me just start by saying we could do with a whole lot more hot guys at this school! Especially freshman! Anyways Ella and I had science this morning and I accidently spilled some chemicals on the floor! Oops right? Well the teacher didn't think so! He was so mean! But then we had Language Arts and the teacher was realllllllyyyyy old! I think he fell asleep once! What was his name? Mr. Gregory? Then we had-" luckily Iggy had clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, my ears, they bleed"

Nudge crossed her arms and pouted.

"How's your day been Fang?" Ella asked politely

Fang shrugged "It's been okay"

Even if no one else noticed, I could tell was different than this morning in first period, quieter, more closed off.

But I wasn't gonna push it. If anyone knows about personal space it's me.

Nudge continued to babble to Ella and Iggy scotched closer to me, as to escape Nudges loud chatter.

"I get enough of it at home" he grumbled

I laughed and took long drink of water.

"Well if it cheers you up, I'll be beating your ass in soccer today" I grinned

"Oh please Ride, you know I'll win" Iggy defended

"Don't kid yourself Iggy, you know I always win! When's the last time you did?" I grinned devilishly

Fang smirked a bit at our childish squabble.

"Oh and don't think you're getting out of this one" said Iggy smugly

"What?" Fang asked

"You're on my team"

"Ohh no"

"Oh yes" Iggy grinned

The rest of lunch consisted of friendly conversation and many laughs, even a few half smiles, courtesy of Fang.

We all bid our farewells to the others as Iggy and I bounded off to science.

"So what do you think?" he asked as we sat down in the far right corner

"Of what?" I questioned, grabbing a pen out of my backpack

"Fang"

"He pretty cool, quiet though. He stood up to Dylan in History for me. That definitely earned him some brownie points"

Iggy groaned at the mention of Dylan's name.

"That asshat's bothering you again?" he growled "Remind me to thank Fang"

"Oh yes, and Fang did a pretty bang up job if you ask me. Dylan hasn't so much as side glanced me for the entire day since then" I smirked and doodled a music note on my palm

Iggy smiled widely.

"Not surprising if you ask me, anybody in their right mind knows not to mess with Fang, even here where he's new. He gives off the 'not to be messed with, unless you want a good ass whooping' thing going for him"

I nodded

"He's cool once you get to know him though, I was talking to him in first period and he's pretty cool. Definitely not what I expected"

Iggy gaped at me.

"What?" I asked

"You got him to talk to you?" Iggy exclaimed

"Well yeah…" I said "He talks to you doesn't he?"

"No" Iggy snorted "Not if you count the short answers; yes, no, okay, sure, whatever"

Iggy threw his hands in the air with frustration

"How did you do it? Tell me, because I tried to figure it out for three freaking months!"

I smirked "I don't know Iggy; maybe I'm just skilled like that"

Iggy shook his head sadly.

Science was always the best with Iggy as your partner. He was a bit of a pyromaniac. Okay, a big pyromaniac. He was always blowing shit up and throwing stink bombs into my bedroom window. The air freshener I went through in one month is just ridiculous. But it all payed off. Because of said pyro adventures, Iggy was a master in any sort of science, whether it be earth, chemistry, or physical. It was just his thing.

By the end of the period I could tell he was in the good books with Mr. Peterson.

"That" he grinned "was a breeze"

"Speak for yourself" I huffed "What teacher in their right mind gives a quiz on the first day"

Iggy laughed.

We went our different ways as we approached the locker rooms and met back up outside with Fang.

"Ready to cry yourself to sleep tonight Max? This game is ours"

"Iggy if your ego was any bigger, it would explode" I rolled my eyes "Besides, we both know I got this thing in the bag"

"We'll see Ride, we'll see"

And oh did I.

Within the first ten minutes Iggy was eating his words.

"GOOOAAAALLLL" I yelled

Iggy flopped down on the ground in defeat

"What's the score Iggy? 6-0?"

I laughed evilly

"Is it always like this" Fang panted

"Only in days ending in y" I smiled sweetly

Fang laughed

I smiled in return.

Fang's laugh, made my skin tingle a bit. The heart that was in it made me want more.

Oh god. What the heck Max? Snap out of it!

I turned to Iggy shyly and pulled him off the grass.

"Come on loser" I said "P.E.'s over"

The last period seemed very short, and went by with a blink of an eye.

The next thing I knew I was walking home with Ella.

"I'm gonna go over to Nudges to do homework" Ella said "I already texted mom"

I nodded and walked the rest of the way on my own.

"Mom I'm home" I said, throwing my backpack on the ground by the door.

Silence.

"Mom?"

This time I heard a noise. A soft sobbing coming from her bedroom.

I came in to see her crying into her palms, a folded letter next to her.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Max, I tried, I really did" she sobbed

"Shhh" I soothed "It's okay mom"

"Just read this" she sniffled, walking into her bathroom

I picked up the lone piece of paper and scanned through the lines.

Oh god.

He was coming back?

How long had my mom been keeping this to herself?

What were we going to do?

**AN: OHHHHHHH! Alright, alright virtual goodies to whoever guesses first. I didn't make it too hard so this should be preeeetttyyy easy! ;D thanks again for everything my loveliest lovelies and I shall see you next chapter! MWAH**

**WRITE ON,**

**Jordy 3**


	3. A Lap to Sleep On

**AN: ASDGHKL you guys! You guys are amazing! I can't thank you enough!**

**Charlotte Haddix: Thanks for reviewing! And of course! Just gotta bid my time. Angel and Gazzy shall be arriving any chapter now :)**

**Faxloverforever: Asdfghjkl thanks'! I try to update regularly but bipolar inspiration is bipolar. **

**Alex: You'll see, and thanks for the review ;D**

**Flubber Butts Buddies FOREVA: Ah yes! TACOS! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Amandos: Thanks! *Le blush***

**FireInMyHeart226: haha thanks! You are amazing!**

**KatnissMaximumRide: Thanks I try! And great user name btw!**

**aaaandmaxride123: I am on it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And thanks to all who faved, alerted, or just read. I LOVE YOU!**

I sat read through the letter thoroughly for probably the fifth time in disbelief before crumpling it and hurling it at the wall.

Oh my god.

He couldn't be back.

And we would have to see him. That's what the bastards ruled.

A few weeks and hell was back.

I may have been young, but I never forgot the pain, no, trauma Jeb brought upon this family.

It made me sick just to think about it.

But I had six months.

So I pushed it away, into the far side of my brain.

My first thought was:

Don't tell Ella. Not yet.

My second thought:

Mom.

I slipped out of her room and called for her.

"Mom?"

I found her on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a cup of untouched coffee. Shivering.

"Mom, its okay" I whispered. I took her coffee and set it on the side table, then snuggled into the blanket with her "We'll figure something out. Don't worry"

She looked to me, the fear in her eyes shining bright.

"I hope so Max"

Her tone made my heart ache. I snuggled closer and she wrapped her arms around me.

THE NEXT DAY

I had pushed Jeb to the back of my mind, tried to forget.

Eh. I try.

So I kept myself busy.

"So, what's everyone's weekend plans?" Nudge asked as we sat down for lunch

"No offers so far, I'm a free agent" I replied, examining the piece of 'pizza' I had just bought

"Ditto" Iggy said, scarfing down his lunch

"Same here" Fang said quietly

"Great, then we all have plans" Nudge squealed "I got us invited to Bridget Glen's party!"

Iggy started to choke on his food and I stared wide eyed at Nudge.

"What?" I cried "You know I hate Bridget!"

At the same time Iggy piped in "THIS IS FANTASTIC! There will be hot girls everywhere"

"Thanks for the backup Iggy" I muttered.

Nudge scrunched up her nose and put her hands on her hips.

"We're going Max! All of us! There's no arguing!"

Judging by the hard look in her eyes, I could tell Nudge wasn't gonna change her mind.

I sighed and nodded.

"But as soon as she starts bitching I'm out"

Nudge and Ella squealed and ran off to inform their posse.

Great

"Well, this should be a train wreck" I said, as soon as they were out of earshot

Fang raised his eyebrow.

"Archenemies, grudge since the beginning of time, etc, etc" I said

He gave me his signature crooked grin and something inside me gave a little tug.

Whoa there. What?

Was I becoming a poet or something? Heh, I don't think so. Get the hormones under control crazy teenage brain.

Just then the bell sounded.

"Off we go Iggy" I said, pulling him out of his daze.

"See ya Fang" I called

He waved.

In science Iggy managed to get 100% on his quiz from the day before and officially became the new class favorite. Wait till the first chemistry experiments, Iggy's teacher popularity would take a quick downfall. I wonder how long it would be till he set off the smoke alarms. Or blew up his dissection. Or put color changing dye in the whiteboard cleaner. The possibilities were truly endless.

For P.E. we ran, first mile of the school year.

Wanna guess who had the best time in class?

Language Arts passed quickly and then I was lazing around with Iggy waiting for the bell to ring.

"Wanna come over today? I've got a movie at home calling our name. Fang's coming too"

"Sure"

Ella and I walked home in silence. Halfway there finally decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Alright spill"

"What?" Ella asked defensively

"Don't what me, you know. What's going on? You're usually going six different types of speeds talking right now. What happened?"

For a moment Ella hesitated.

"It's…a boy" she said quietly

"Did someone hurt you? Try to touch you? I swear I'll beat the shit out of them!" I cried, stopping in my tracks.

Ella gave a halfhearted smile and tugged me along.

"No, it's just I think that he doesn't notice me. I've liked him for a while, and I just don't want to tell him…"

I nodded.

"I don't suppose you plan on telling me who?" I prodded her

She shook her head quickly.

I sighed.

It was odd, not having Ella open up to me. She was usually so expressive, never held anything back. It was so unlike her.

"Well Ells, maybe you should ask him to hang out. As friends. Then just slowly build up a relationship, I know he'll love you"

Ella's loving gaze melted me right there.

"Thanks Max. You know just what to say."

I smiled. There were upsides to being a big sister. This was one.

"So you got any plans today?" I asked

"Yep! Nudge and I are hanging out at her house"

"Okay, I'll give you a ride; I'm going over to watch a movie with Iggy and Fang"

Ella raised her eyebrow.

"What?" I questioned

"Ohh, nothing" she drew out, refusing to meet my piercing gaze.

"Ella. What are you thinking" I accused

Ella turned and grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out Maxykins!" she cackled

I laughed we chatted the rest of the way home.

LATER THAT VERY NIGHT (I sound like a supervillan or something idk)

I knocked on Iggy's door sharply three times, adding an: "I'M BACKKKKK" for extra measure

Iggy swung the door open and grinned "Hey Max, Hey Ells"

I could have sworn I saw Ella blush. Hmmmm.

"Come on in, Nudge is waiting upstairs and Fang's getting the popcorn"

Ella scurried down the hall to the stairs and I followed Iggy to the kitchen.

"Helloooo Fang" I greeted

Fang half grinned his greeting.

Soon we were sitting comfortably on the couch, my head on a pillow resting on Iggy's lap.

I had to be really cozy. It was a thing. Don't judge me.

Fang almost laughed when he saw me lying comfortably on Iggy.

"Dude, I don't get any say in this. It's totally not funny"

Fang still grinned.

"Fine, you asked for it. Max, I hereby give the lap laying duty to Fang. Since he's decided to be the funny guy"

Fang blushed and his eyes widened a bit as I threw the pillow on his lap and made myself comfortable.

"He's comfy! Iggy you are relieved of your services! Fang is now my permanent pillow!"

Iggy laughed and congratulated Fang on his promotion.

"Now for Captain America" Iggy declared.

"Wool!" I cheered

It was a great movie. Very actiony. I liked it.

Near the very end, I started to get sleepy. Like, I cannot stay awake for a second more, sleepy.

So I crashed.

I dreamt something awesome, that much I remember. But not much after that.

I woke to a click and Iggy snickering.

"Iggy" I whispered "What are you doing"

"This is so going on facebook!" Iggy laughed

I blinked and turned to see Iggy holding his digital camera.

It took a minute for that so sink in.

I looked above me, Fang resting on his hand, sound asleep.

"Do it," I warned "and I will post those pictures of the fairy princess makeover from the summer of '03"

He knew. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Okay okay" he muttered.

I thought for a moment. Fang was just so warm and cozy…

What the hell.

So I just went on sleeping on his lap. Best night of sleep I'd had in a while.

**AN: AHHH I'M SORRY I HAD TOO! I JUST COULDN'T HELP THE FLUFF. And I apologize for the lateness. Try not to beat the crap out of me. V_V I'm ashamed. Reviews are appreciated and I love all of you. Just saying.**


	4. From Anothers Eyes

**AN: Holy. Freaking. Batman. **

**You guys. Omg. I turned on my computer and had a heart attack. My inbox was like: ****OMG GUESS WHAT**** SLHOIBOSNLKEJFK**

**So yeah, I kinda died. **

**I cannot thank you all enough!**

**I would like to give everybody who reviewed, faved, alerted, and author faved/alerted, A LARGE VIRTUAL HUG AND MY ETERNAL THANKS.**

**But I do have some special thanks as always ;D**

**Charlotte Haddix: Hahaha me too! And yes. Oh yes. I'm setting up all the Eggy and Fax. That's basically all last chapter and *cough* this one *COUGH*. Oh god I'm weak.**

**TooLazyToLogin3: I like living. Livings fun. SO I UPDATED LOVE! Asdfghjkl Love you!**

**..Cute: THANK YOUUUUU! I shall try my bestest to be faster!**

**And BTW I'm going to start spending a lot less time while the flocks at school, I feel like they don't have enough time out of it 0-0 idk. Just me?**

**And I'll make more of an effort to include Angel and Gazzy. I just have to fit them all in ;_;**

_**Oh and remember you guys, I'm on the hunt for a Beta!**_

**Reviews are cherished, and so are faves and alerts. Love you all with my heart and soul 030**

_**Fang's POV**_

In all honesty, when I moved in with Iggy for my junior year I thought I was more than skeptical.

Iggy was cool, but I would miss New York. I was a city kid, not really used to the small town mumbo jumbo.

But when I got there my opinion changed pretty fast. That might not have to do so much with the city though…

Max.

Man she was something. I usually didn't pay much attention to girls, but she caught my eye right away.

I spotted her as we drove in, striding over to her locker, a certain lively twinkle to her eye.

When Iggy introduced us I got to liking her even more, she was funny, independent, and admittedly really hot.

Alright, I know, I'm supposed to be the quiet dark mysterious one right? Chill, I'm not going all soft. Believe it or not, I have actual _emotions_.

And when that jerk Dylan started bothering her, my blood boiled. What right did this twat have to talk to her, try to touch her, like that?

It felt fantastic to use my scary emo boy powers to my advantage. Oh god. Scary emo boy powers. What did I just think?

I'm not emo. Don't listen to that part. In fact can we cut that?

Anyway, after Dylan left I could tell Max was pretty shaken up. However hard she tried to cover it up. Whatever had been going on between them must have been bad, just the thought made me mad all over again.

When she asked me about New York I almost wanted to just spill. Tell her everything, like my favorite Chinese place by the apartment, or the music store down the street where I went every day after school. Anything and everything.

Whooahhh, back up. I was FANG. Babbling about my past was not my style. What's gotten into me lately?

But now that I thought about it, only one person had really ever made me feel like this.

**Maya**

My first girlfriend, we had broken right before Iggy had flown out.

I was never really a talker, a really emotional person, but Maya kind of just crashed through the barrier.

She made me feel so much different around her, happier, more whole in general.

I guess that's why it hurt so much when I caught her with another guy. I had never really invested into many other people.

I just felt so empty again. But worse than before, because now it had a reason.

Ever since then had I ever even_ looked_ at a girl, let alone had feelings for one.

Not worth the heartbreak.

But after only **two freaking days**, Max already had my attention.

That night at Iggy's when she was lying on my lap, cuddled up and drowsy I was losing it internally.

It went like this:

_I'll kill Iggy. He knows. He can see it._

_Oh god I think she's falling asleep._

_*yawn* oh no I think I'm falling asleep. Oh shit…zzzzzz_

_What's that clicking noise?_

_Mmmm Max is really warm. I think I'll stay here for a bit._

Yep.

So when Iggy said he had plans the two days later, I went over to Maxes to hang out.

"We can play Skyrim, Portal, whatever. I have quite a few games. Hanging out with Iggy most of your life takes its toll."

It just got better and better with her. Really.

"So Fang" Max said "Milk or Chocolate Milk"

"Chocolate"

She smiled proudly and busted out the Hershey syrup.

"Good choice, there is hope for you yet"

I smiled back.

While she got together the cookies and milk I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket.

The number was unknown, but an NYC area code.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Fang?"

I was still.

"Maya? Where did you get this number?"

I noticed the slowing of Maxes actions in the kitchen.

"From a…friend. How are you? We haven't talked in months" she said

"Maya what do you want" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Fang. I've made a huge mistake" Maya tried, but I wasn't buying it.

"Maya we've been over this. Besides I'm not even in New York. I've moved in with my cousin for the year. Just leave me alone"

"Wait! I'm sorry Fang! Please!" Maya's tone sounded so sincere it was all I could not to accept her pleads.

"Maya" I said coldly "I'm done with you. I've already told you, and I won't again. But don't worry. You won't have any problem getting another boyfriend though right? You seem to be overflowing with choices"

With that I hung up.

Max looked to me with sympathy. Not pity. But sympathy, the understanding look of one that had felt the pain before.

"Exes. You've already met mine. Honestly I don't know why I even tried."

She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Come on; let's go up to my room." Max said, sensing I wasn't in the mood for reply's

I nodded.

We played video games for hours and with Maxes taunts and yelling at the game, including me, I was feeling better sooner than I would have.

"That's it! I've had it with this game!" she yelled, turning the console off.

She put away our controller and rubbed her eyes.

"That wore me out" I said, sitting on her bed nibbling on a cookie

Max yawned "Me too"

She crawled up to my other side on her bed and picked up her glass of chocolate milk.

"So. You wanna talk about it?" she asked

Obviously she meant Maya.

"Just bad history. She cheated, we broke up." I said quickly, trying to avoid going into details. I hated talking about her.

She waited a few moments before talking again.

"Freshman year Dylan and I went out. We were a great couple, but then he just started getting to…close. I mean in my personal bubble close. He tried to take advantage of me because he was a year older and I just wasn't having it" she suddenly seemed embarrassed "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear that."

"No, no, it's fine. You can't keep all that bottled in, that jerk deserves to get his ass kicked"

Max smiled weakly and sat up straighter, pulling a pillow onto her lap so hug.

"Iggy took care of that" Max's voice seemed to get prouder as she spoke of it "Dylan had a black eye and bruises everywhere. Pretty good considering he was on the football team and a junior"

"Was?" I asked

Max laughed softly

"His team kicked him off after they heard he'd gotten his ass handed to him by a freshman"

"You're lucky you've got people watching out for you" I said, looking her in the eye

"Yeah" she said quietly "I'm pretty lucky"

Maxes eyes seemed to take on a certain gleam to them. A happy knowing gleam that got made my heart race.

Suddenly the door crashed open, causing Max and me to jump.

"MAX!" two kids, twins, blonde, fair with blue eyes and probably about 13 came running into the room and surrounded Max

"Gazzy, Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked

"We just came from the park" the girl, Angel breathed

"And you'll never guess what we saw" Gazzy finished

"Uh what?" she played along

"Iggy" Angel grinned

"And Ella" Gazzy added

"Yeahhh" Said Max

"Just look" Angel handed her a small camera phone

"Oh. My. God. Iggy is getting a major talking to when he gets home" Max growled

I nodded.

I would be pretty pissed to if my best friend was making out with my little sister up against a park tree too.

**AN: I TOLD YOU ALL! Didn't I say I would add Gazzy? Rig up the Fax fluff? EGGY? Oh hell ya I keep all the promises. I hope Fang's not too OOC… I tried D: I really did! So give me feedback, I want to knoowwww. **

**Don't get used to Fangles POV though. Cause' I'm going back to Max next chappy. It was fun writing his thoughts on Max but it was just experimental. And Max has won I'm afraid, in opinion I'm just better at writing with her POV.**

**I should also inform you that sometimes, when I write, I cut parts out of the story. Sometimes if I still like them, but don't use them, I'll keep them in one place and I plan on releasing it after I finish the story! (Which wont' be for a while, I assure you) SOOO I just wanted to inform you guys there is indeed something to look forward to later, cause I've already started gathering it together!**

**And I hope you all know if was because of your flood of love that I updated so soon. YOU ARE TO BLAMMEEEEE!**

**Write on,**

**Jordy ;D**


	5. Blissfully Unaware

**AN: AHHHHHHH! You guys! AHHHH!**

**I Love you all! It took me ages to update I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! **

**But hopefully, it will be worth the wait!**

**Millenium Ride: I know right? MY COOKIES, AWWAYYY!**

**HeAt-StRoKe: Thank you! **

**Classified: Asdghkl! Thanks! :3**

** . .Cute: I. Blame. ALL OF YOU! Haha thanks, and I will :D**

**Annemarie787: Thanks! And they're sophomores, sorry I kinda said they were juniors earlier, I got mixed up :S **

**Charlotte Haddix: I love song fics but I just SUCK at them. I shall attempt, and yes. There will be so much more fluff. Oh god you will drown in the fluff. Prepare yourself my friend. The wave is upon us 0.0**

**Anon: THANK YOU RANDOM CITIZEN!**

**Guest: I shall good sir or ma'am**

**gigglesandbooks: Thanks!**

**Guest: yay!**

**Maddiepattie: Thanks I will**

** .Clover: THANK YOU THANK YOU! I will! **

**So I got Angel and Gaz into the story, initiated the Eggy AND the Fax, any more requests my lovelies? DO TELL!**

**And back to Maxes POV.**

Ella walked blissfully through the door, grinning ear to ear.

"YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAIN' TO DO MISSY" I yelled, scaring my poor sister half out of her wits

"Max? What the hell?" she cried

"Care to elaborate?" I asked sternly, pulling out Angel's phone

Ella bit her lip upon seeing the photo

"Well? Were you even planning on telling me? I didn't even know you liked Iggy!" I cried

"I thought you'd be mad" she whispered

My anger disappeared.

"Ella. If you really like Iggy, of course I won't be mad, I would support you. Because you're my little sister okay? I'll always be there for you"

Ella pulled me into a hug

"Thanks Max. I really do like him" she murmured

I sighed.

"Okay. But I may have to kick Iggy's ass…just a little" I replied

"Max!"

"Kidding! Kidding! I'll just talk to him!" I said

"Good"

Ella pulled out of our hug.

"So where's Fang? I thought he was coming over today to hang out" Ella asked

"He's up in my room. I told him to hang tight while I talked to you" I replied

"I'm gonna come say hi"

"Fine"

"Aw look Max!" Ella whispered "He's so cute"

Fang was lying on my bed, hands joined over his stomach, dead asleep.

"Guess all our videogame playing tired him out" I admitted, trying to ignore Ella's last comment

"Please let me take a picture!" she pleaded

"No, don't be evil! I've only known him for like a week and a half!" I argued

Ella sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm telling Nudge" she pouted, leaving the doorway into her room next door.

I smirked at Fang's sleeping form.

I tried to decide if I should let him sleep, or wake him up.

But you know…I was actually pretty tired too…

I laid next to him gently and as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep too.

_Oh man my bed is so warm_, I thought groggily as the morning light shone through the crack in my curtains, hitting my face.

A low groaning sound coming from my pillow.

Wait what.

My eyes fluttered open to meet Fang, who also appeared to just be waking up.

Turns out my pillow was Fang's chest.

Fang's arm, which happened to be around my waist, pulled away, and I sat up quickly.

"Sorry" we said simultaneously

I blushed, trying not to stare at his adorable bed head.

"What time is it?" Fang asked, reaching for his phone on my side table

I glanced at my alarm clock.

"10:49"

"Oh shit. My aunt is going to kill me" he groaned

"Actually you're fine"

I jumped, completely taken off guard by Iggy's presence at the doorway.

"Ella called me last night after she found you to asleep and told me you had both crashed"

"Thanks" Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I however crossed my arms.

"Don't think you're off the hook mister" I said crossly "You and I shall have words"

Iggy paled.

"Later though, alone" I continued

Iggy's eyes reflected panic.

Fang cleared his throat.

"I'll uh see you later Max" he said quietly, pulling Iggy out of the doorway and down the stairs

I waved.

_**Later that week at school **_

"Hey Max!" JJ called

I turned and smiled, waiting for her to catch up

"Hey JJ! What's up?"

"Quick question, are you going to the Fall Festival tomorrow?" she asked

"Probably, why?" I cursed myself

JJ grinned

"My friend Mark and I are doing a booth! Right next to the Ferris wheel okay? Come check it out if you can! I gotta go!"

JJ waved and ran off in the other direction

"What is it?" I called

"Surprise" she laughed

Crap. The Fall Festival was tomorrow. I had _completely_ forgotten, even with Nudges constant reminders that I had been ignoring.

During lunch I asked everyone if they were going.

"Of course! I've been talking about it for a week now! I'm going with Jessie Strehlow asked me on Wednesday! Honestly Max I can't believe you forgot, I've been asking you what you're going to wear for ages now! How can you just-"

I clapped my hand over Nudges mouth and nodded towards the others.

"I'm going!" Ella answered happily "Iggy asked me on Tuesday"

Iggy smiled, but stayed silent. He had been keeping a pretty low profile since Saturday. But he wouldn't evade my grasps much longer.

Fang shrugged

Nudge had somehow escaped the confines of my hand and now was pleading with Fang hopelessly.

"Oh Fang but you have to go! It's our first school event as friends! Besides, Max is the only one without a date, and we can't leave her all alone!"

Fang and I glanced at each other, looking away awkwardly, me blushing lightly.

"Please Fang?" Nudge asked

And then shit got real.

"Oh god the Bambi eyes" Iggy whispered "You're screwed dude"

Fang sighed

"Fine"

Nudge squealed

"Yay! Now we're all even! And by the way Max, since I already know you don't have an outfit picked out, I'll come over tomorrow night so Ella and I can pick out your outfit!"

"Oh well thank goodness" I grumbled

**AN: Satisfactory? I hope so! Next chapter I have figured out, so it should be loads better! I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
